El clon de Parker
by res5991
Summary: Peter Parker lleva saliendo dos años con Harry Osborn, pero el camaleon se aprovechará de ello para hacerse pasar por Peter y conseguir todo el dinero de Harry
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker tenía la vida perfecta. Su vida como Spiderman no podía ser mejor. Era el héroe de la ciudad y había derrotado a casi todos los villanos. Y no solo eso, tenía a su chico favorito Harry Osborn. Llevaban más de dos años saliendo y estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Pero Peter aún no le había contado a Harry su mayor secreto: Que él era el hombre-araña. No quería estropear la relación que tenían.

Todo parecía perfecto entre ambos. Sin embargo...

El Camaleón llevaba tiempo deseando dar un gran golpe. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Spiderman le detuvo y ya tenía un plan en mente: Iba a conseguir todo el dinero de la empresa Oscorp. Ahora que Norman Osborn había muerto tras el incidente del duende verde, toda la empresa estaba en manos de su hijo Harry

El Camaleón estudió los movimientos de Harry Osborn durante meses y llegó a la conclusión de que existía demasiada seguridad en la empresa. Sólo podía conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero infiltrándose en ella. Y la mejor manera de conseguirlo era tomando la apariencia de Peter Parker para ganarse la confianza de Harry

- Todo está listo. Pronto seré una copia exacta de Peter Parker y nadie será capaz de notar la diferencia...Ni siquiera Harry Osborn jejeje

...

El Camaleón llegó al instituto de Harry y Peter. Él no sabía la identidad de Peter como Spiderman, así que no se imaginaba que iba a ser difícil deshacerse de él. Encontró a Harry y a Peter en una esquina en el patio del instituto abrazándose y besándose. Los dos sonreían como enamorados que estaban. "Pronto estarás besándome a mí y ni te darás cuenta" pensó el Camaleón

- Tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Peter

- Venga, un rato más- dijo Harry besándole el cuello- Nunca tenemos tiempo para estar solos

- Después de clase podemos vernos - dijo Peter besando a Harry - Esta tarde podemos quedar en mi casa, mi tía no está

- No, mejor vamos a la mía- dijo Harry- podemos ver una película y luego...sonrió y besó a Peter

- Está bien- y le devolvió el beso- Nos vemos después de clase

- Te quiero

- Y yo a tí-y se besaron

Cuando se separaron, el Camaleón siguió a Peter. Esperó a que terminara su clase y luego le vio entrar al baño. En ese instante, entró detrás suya. El sentido arácnido de Peter se activó en el mismo momento en el que el camaleón le disparaba un dardo tranquilizante

...

Cuando despertó, se encontró atado a una silla en un cobertizo abandonado

- Hola, Parker-el Camaleón salió de entre las sombras

- Tu eres...el Camaleon

- Vaya, veo que me reconoces. Tu amiguito Spiderman te habrá hablado de mí

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Peter intentaba soltarse, pero las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas

- Voy a divertirme mucho contigo y con tu novio, Peter

- No te acerques a Harry!

- Tranquilo...no le voy a hacer nada...de momento, jeje. Necesito que me haga un favor..O mejor dicho, que te haga un favor a tí.

Y dicho esto, se transformó en una réplica exacta de Peter. Nadie hubiera notado la diferencia: Los mismos pantalones, la misma camisa azul abierta sobre una camiseta blanca, el mismo pelo...Todo era exactamente igual a Peter

- Soy yo, Peter Parker- dijo con la voz de Peter - estoy tan enamorado de Harry- imitaba los mismos gestos- sólo quiero abrazarle, besarle y estar con él- entonces cambió su voz a la del Camaleón- y robarle todo su dinero claro

- Se dará cuenta enseguida. No creerá que soy yo

El camaleón volvió a adoptar la voz de Peter

- Pero...soy yo, Peter Parker. ¿ No me reconoces, Harry? Te quiero, mi vida- hasta Peter veía que la imitiación era perfecta- Tengo que irme, mi chico me espera. Luego volveré Peter...ya te contaré que tal ha estado la película, jajaja

- No!, Espera!

- Hasta luego Parker- dijo el camaleón saliendo de la sala como el perfecto clon de Peter


	2. Chapter 2

Peter intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas sin éxito. "Tengo que soltarme. Si el camaleon le hace daño a Harry...Era una copia exacta mía. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que el camaleon engañe a Harry"

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara no podía romper esas cuerdas

...

Harry Osborn estaba esperando a la salida del instituto "¿Donde se habrá metido Peter?" pensaba

En una esquina el camaleón observaba a Harry. "Empieza el juego. Va a ser tan divertido". Recordó todos los gestos que realizaba Peter Parker que él había observado. Cambió su voz a la de Peter y practicó el sonido

- Soy Peter Parker. Voy al instituto y amo a Harry Osborn. Perfecto. Vamos allá

Por la esquina salió un Peter Parker idéntico al original

- Perdona, cariño, siento llegar tarde- dijo "Peter"

- ¿Donde estabas, Peter?

- Hemos salido más tarde de clase. Perdóname cariño- y dicho esto, se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente. Le susurró al oído - te he echado de menos, Harry

- Yo también Pete

"Peter" agarró la cara de Harry y le dió un beso en los labios que él se lo devolvió. Le acarició el pelo y el cuello y comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar mientras agarraba de la cintura a "Peter"

Peter acarició el torso de Harry mientras le besaba. Harry comenzó a jugar con un botón de la camisa de "Peter"

- Siempre me ha gustado esta camisa- dijo

"Peter" le dio otro abrazo

- A mí también me gusta. Sobre todo porque puedo rodearte con ella -Y le abrazó rodeándole con la camisa

- Peter...hoy estás diferente

- Harry...- le dio otro beso y comenzó a jugar con su lengua mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- digamos que soy un nuevo Peter, más romántico- le cogió la mano y se la besó- ¿No íbamos a ver una película?

- Ya se me había olvidado lo de la película- Harry se acercó a los labios de Peter- ¿Por qué no...?- y le besó con pasión. Peter le devolvió el beso rodeándole la cintura.

- Vamos a otro sitio a estar más tranquilos

- En mi casa no hay nadie, Pete...

- ¿A qué esperamos entonces?- "Peter" agarró a Harry por los hombros- sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

- Lo se, Pete

Volvió a besarle con suavidad dejando que Harry le agarrara de la camisa para tirar hacia él

- Yo también te quiero, Peter Parker

- Exacto... "Je je je" (pensó el camaleón). Vamonos Harry

Agarrados de la mano, Harry y el camaleón salieron del instituto


	3. Chapter 3

- Ya estamos aquí, Peter - dijo Harry al llegar a su casa

"Peter" sonrió a Harry y le abrazó- ¿Entramos, cariño?

- Claro- y le besó

El camaleón entró detrás de Harry en su casa. "Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil. Ahora tengo que averiguar dónde guarda este idiota su dinero. ¿Tendrá alguna especie de caja fuerte o tendrá todo guardado en algún banco?"

- Peter, ¿qué te pasa?, estas como distraído

El camaleón adoptó de nuevo la sonrisa más cálida de Peter y cogió a Harry de la cintura para besarlo. Depositó un largo beso en sus labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y el cuello suávemente. Luego, rodeó a Harry por la cintura

- Estaba pensando-dijo jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Harry-lo afortunado que soy al tener un chico como tú a mi lado-miró a Harry a los ojos- eres lo mejor que un chico puede tener. A veces, no se si merezco estar contigo

- Peter...- Harry le abrazó fuertemente-Somos amigos desde siempre. Y eres la persona en la que más confío. Sabes que te quiero

Terminó el abrazo y le besó de nuevo. "Peter" introdujo su lengua en su boca y comenzó a jugar delicádamente con ella. Acarició la espalda de Harry de arriba a abajo y lo estrechó entre sus musculosos brazos. Terminó el beso con un gran abrazo

- Te amo, Harry Osborn-dijo acariciándole el pelo mientras le abrazaba. Una sonrisa malvada asomó de los labios de "Peter", pero Harry no la vio- Quiero que sepas, cariño, que no pienses que te quiero por el dinero.

Harry dejó de abrazar a "Peter"

- ¿Cómo?

-Llevo tiempo preocupado por eso-dijo el camaleón imitando un gesto de preocupación de Peter- Quiero que sepas que te quiero por cómo eres, y no por el apellido Osborn. Nunca me aprovecharía de tí

- Ya lo se, Peter-cogió una mano al camaleón-Se que no te importan esas cosas

Le agarró de la camisa a "Peter"y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Peter le correspondió besándole el cuello suavemente

- Pero quiero decirte-dijo mientras el camaleón le besaba el cuello-Que si alguna vez necesitas...mi dinero...o cualquier cosa...puedes contar conmigo para lo que haga falta.

"Peter" miró a Harry a los ojos - Te quiero tanto-Y le besó apasionadamente mientras le abrazaba. Harry pronto se unió al beso y los dos se dieron el beso más pasional que habían tenido nunca. Harry jadeaba cuando "Peter" retiró su lengua

-Peter...ha sido...genial

- Vamos a tu cuarto-dijo el camaleón

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry, el camaleón pensaba "Este mocoso haría lo que fuera por Peter Parker. Sólo tengo que aprovechar esa situación y todo su dinero será mío, jejeje"

...

Mientras, el auténtico Peter Parker haciendo un último esfuerzo consiguío soltarse de la silla donde estaba atrapado

- Harry, no te preocupes, voy a por tí


End file.
